Max's Letter
by ilovefangg
Summary: Spoilers! Max replies to Fang's letter. Rated T for language. One-shot. Maybe Two.


Title: Max's Letter

Summary: Spoilers! Max replies to Fang's letter. Rated T for language. One-shot.

A/N: Hey guys, this is a Letter that Max wrote to Fang after he left her. She's a bit bipolar in this, and probably a bit OOC (out of character) but I think I got Max's message to Fang clearly. Uh, yeah that's it basically. Read & Review! Thanks! Please no flames, just pointers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Dear Fang,

Dylan was right. I am _truly_ pathetic. I feel like crap too. But that's only because you left me Fang. You were my best friend, the only person I trusted, and you_ left._ How could you? I trusted you! I guess you had your reasons, but they were really, _really_ stupid reasons.

I feel like my heart broke and you took half of it with you when you left. It sounds cliché but it's true. A part of me is missing still, Fang, and Dylan – anybody – can never refill that gap in my heart. When I saw the note that you left, I had to double-check to make sure I was reading correctly, while I wanted to throw it down and cry and not believe anything. I didn't believe anything until you never came home that night. That was when it had really hit me that you had left.

I'm sitting in a tree writing this, you know. I'm hiding from the rest of the flock to catch me from crying. That's kind of sad. It broke their hearts when you left. Angel thought that you hated us. Nudge thought that you had been secretly kidnapped and what not. Gazzy cried, and Iggy stayed in his room for days. And Me? I was the worst one. I stayed in my room for months; the flock had to beg me to eat. Then one day Iggy finally knocked some sense into me to GET OVER you. Eventually I had to get off my sorry ass and forget about you, like you had with me.

Now that you left, I'm pretty sure I will never date anyone again. Ever. I'm not even thinking about Dylan because, honestly, he creeps me out with his "I'm your other half" crap. Sure, he touches my heart in some places, but he will never be you. Jeb keeps urging me to have kids with him. Like, hello? I'm fifteen for god's sake! Its bull. It really is.

Dylan's nice an all, but he's too much like me. I don't like it when he likes to make strong coffee in the morning, like me, or when we go to bed at the same time. I hate people who are like me if you know what I'm saying. It annoys me when there is someone out in the world like me. Fuck, I sound like Nudge but whatever. I don't care what you think about me anymore. You were different from me. You were black and I was white. _Opposites Attract. _No wonder why I had **liked** you so much.

It just makes me want to punch myself in the face. Or Dylan's face. But mostly your face, Fang. I want to knock some sense into your head of yours to return now. Not for me, but for the rest of the flock.

I just thought of something. A brilliant idea? Or a plan with a devastating fate? What if I prove you wrong, Fang? What if I prove to you that you're not the problem? Would you come back? But...I don't think I'm strong enough to convince you. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge could help me. Maybe Jeb. Well, so can Iggy but it's not going to help me when I need a partner to fight with. I don't want him to get hurt. I could hit Dylan because he makes me want to hit him every time he blinks or breathes.

Fang, all I ask is this: Why did you _really_ leave me?

That's the question that's going to stay in my head for ages. You had never gave me a real answer. Just a "it's my fault that the flocks in danger all the time, so I'm leaving." But what does that really mean? I wondered for weeks if there was a secret meaning in your letter.

Was I not pretty or strong enough? Well, now that you're with Maya (who looks _just_ like me), I guess the 'not pretty' could be out of the considerations to why you would leave. I guess you don't need me anymore. I guess I am just one of your old teddy bears stuck in your attic or an old T-Shirt that didn't fit you anymore. Useless.

Maybe I was just too annoying. That was probably it.

When I was at the real school, people would say that I'm annoying and too bossy. They didn't know who I was though. They didn't know I was practically the mother of four kids. They didn't know the six of us had wings. They didn't know that I have never been to a real school before. They didn't know shit. You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. They all had.

I never told you this because I always thought that you knew who I was. I was wrong. Apparently, I knew nothing about you. I assumed I knew you. I assumed you'd never leave. You know that saying, "Never leave a soldier behind." Well, Fang. You left five soldiers behind. Five. Four of them were kids (If you count Iggy as a kid), really amazing kids. I hope you know what you've left. I could care less about myself, but these kids are the important ones. Not me.

I hate you FANG! Fucking Jerk! (Mood change! Excuse my language - I'm pissed.) Normally you'd be there but you're not now and I don't know how to really act. I'm acting all whiny and like such a girl. Damn. Tears threaten to fall from my face but I made them go away a second ago. See that tear drop? Yeah, that's mine.

I'm not going to be pathetic anymore. I will be strong for my flock and Dylan and for future people I know. I'm not going to cry over you anymore, Fang. I will be happy for the flock. But promise me something Fang...

Fang, just return safe okay? (If you return..) Don't get yourself hurt, don't kill yourself and promise me you'll make anyone who you love happy okay? I still hate your fucking guts for leaving me, but just be safe, okay? Okay. See you in twenty years. But I hope this time, you stay. Everything I said in this letter, you know I meant it. But it was just my anger talking. You should know that. But I still am pissed at you.

So this is goodbye and I am telling this with a sad sigh and a lone tear.

Goodbye Fang, maybe I'll see you again, maybe not. Where? Who knows? Just remember my promise. Please. And don't forget the rest of the flock.

Goodbye, Maximum Ride.


End file.
